cupheadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beppi the Clown
Beppi the Clown es un jefe del videojuego Cuphead, con el cual se enfrenta en el nivel Carnival Kerfuffle de Inkwell Isle Two. Beppi es un payaso alto con un traje de payaso rojo y azul, así como un collar que tiene triángulos azules y rojos en los lados con la parte superior del collar siendo gris. Él también tiene pintura de cara roja y gris, así como un pequeño sombrero de copa. Personalidad Beppi se muestra como un payaso divertido y bromista, mostrando cómo hace juegos de palabras cuando el jugador pierde y cómo él constantemente sonríe y se ríe durante toda la pelea. Se muestra que usa muchas herramientas de carnaval a su disposición, desde autos chocantes y globos con forma de animales hasta carruseles y montañas rusas que solidifican su naturaleza amante de la diversión. Frases -'Beppi the Clown, '''fase 1 ''"Why the clown drive over the cup? He want to crack him up." "¿Por qué el payaso maneja sobre la copa? Él quiere romperlo -'Beppi the Clown, '''fase 2 ''"What'd the ballon animals think of the cup? Quite glob-let-down." "¿Qué pensaron los animales globo sobre la copa? Están bastantes decepcionados -'Beppi the Clown, '''fase 3 ''"Knock, knock. Who's there? Charlie. Charlie who? Charlie horse!" "Tock, tock. ¿Quién esta ahí? Charlie. ¿Charlie quien? ¡Charlie el caballo!" -'Beppi the Clown, '''fase 4 ''"What do you call a cup that falls offa swing? A tumbler!" "¿Como llamas a una copa que cae de un columpio? ¡Un vaso!" Curiosidades * Beppi fue el tercer jefe de Carnaval que se revelo justo antes de Baroness Von Bon Bon. * Beppi The Clown puede estar basado en el Payaso Koko de los dibujos animados de Betty Boop. * El nombre Beppi puede venir de una referencia hecha a Tito Beppi, un payaso interpretado por Lon Chaney en la película de 1928 Laugh, Clown, Laugh. * Las acciones de Beppi cuando salta dentro de su auto y trata de embestir al jugador son similares a las acciones realizadas por Sweet Tooth del juego Twisted Metal. * Curiosamente, el caballo de Beppi hace sonidos similares a los de un burro en lugar de un "relincho". * El caballo que monta Beppi es parecido con Horace Horsecollar, un personaje de las caricaturas de Mickey Mouse. * Al final de la tercera fase de Beppi, antes de que se caiga de su caballo empieza gritar como una niña pequeña. * Los perros globo que son convocados tienen un color amarillo pardusco con orejas negras, muy parecido al perro mascota de Mickey, Plutón, de las caricaturas de Mickey Mouse. * Durante las primeras tres fases de su pelea, la cara de Beppi es coloreada medio roja y medio blanca. En su cuarta fase, sin embargo, su rostro es de color rojo medio y medio azul. Galería Clown.png Bumper_cars.png CupheadBeppiTheClownPhase2.png Clown_Phase3.png Beppillorando.png Clown_Phase4.png Beppi_bouncing.gif R.I.P_Beppi.png|derota de beppi el payaso|link=derota de beppi el payaso en:Beppi The Clown pt-br:Beppi o Palhaço Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Inkwell Isle Two Categoría:Deudores de The Devil Categoría:Personajes